Kiro and Serena
by XSDStitch
Summary: Kiro lands in a new world and the first two things he met are heartless and a new friend. Coorprative story with KHLegacy.
1. Dragons

Kiro yelped a little as he felt this landing was a little rough however he picked himself up and dusted himself off, "Okay...now where am I?" he asked noticing the Ocean, "Man that's a sight for sore eyes. It's been ages since I've been home." Kiro sighed

But the wind and surroundings tell him wherever he is... this place must be rather cold. Also he could see something flying in the distance but there was no way to tell what it was... only that it was oddly formed for a bird.

"I wonder what that is" Kiro asked "It's getting closer..." Kiro wished he hadn't let his guard down because the bird turned out to be a Dragon-like Heartless. He screamed as he just rolled out of the way of Dragon-like claws and killed it with a swipe of his Keyblade! He was suddenly surrounded.

The dragon-like heartless roars at him while heartless soldiers joined them, looking like vikings with axes. These Vikings charged at Kiro while the dragon like ones raises and spat fire towards the Keybearer

Kiro dodged out of the way and leapt back up, "Hikari Raid!" he shouted slicing one of them in half he quickly got back his keyblade to parry a move by one of the Viking Heartless he pushed it away, "Back...OFF!" he snarled as he did before stabbing it in the chest which killed it.

But the numbers grows more and one of them even came very close to chop his arm off. Kiro fought back at his best until one of the viking ones was jumping at him with the axe ready.

He tries to block it but knows he wouldn't get his keyblade in position fast enough.

Out of nowhere however came a fire ball and struck the heartless down. Then thunderbolts rained down, causing damage to the heartless and even took some of them out.

"Who!?" Kiro stated turning around to see a girl

She has blue hair with black stripes and wears a pair of snowboard sunglasses. Wears also a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of pants and has on the wrist leader bands.

Jumping down she shoots a few ice spells at the dragon like heartless and then she blew at her hand, forming a snow ball. Then she threw it into the air and ice spears rain down at the dark creatures.

Who are you?!" Kiro asked as he dodged another blow only for the girl to jump in and save him.

She raises her hands and more thunderbolts rain down while she threw ice spells around, telling in a calm tone "Serena".

"Serena huh? Pretty" Kiro replied whacking a Dragon Heartless back before hitting it with a Flash Bomb.

She made a fist and hits the ground. A shockwave which is oddly familiar for Kiro erupts from it and pushes the heartless back, giving both of them room to pull some stronger attacks at the heartless to take them out faster.

"Photon Rush!" Kiro shouted hitting several Heartless hard and killing them as he did the finisher. Serena then summoned an Ultima spell which killed the remaining survivors.

She dusts her hands off and told "You fight very well... you were just unlucky to be outnumbered at first"

Kiro rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...it would've helped if I wasn't distracted" he replied and suddenly a massive wing flapping was heard however "Not more!"

Serena looks up and told "Nope! These dragons live on this world. In fact... somebody is riding them"

In fact several dragons with each having a rider land in front of them. Exception is one dragon with two heads where two get down. From a black dragon which left tail fin looks like man made in red color comes a boy who seems to have lost his leg at some time. He walks to the two and asks "Are you alright? We were patrolling in the near as we saw thunder bolts coming down without a storm."

"We thought Odin must have been mad at something so we came to investigate" adds a girl in "But it looks like we had nothing to worry about"

"Yeah those Thunderbolts were kind of us." Kiro replied

"Seriously?" asks the boy but another with lot more muscle calls "Come on Hiccup! You aren't seriously believing that they could use Odin's might"

However as he got a better look on Serena he took her hands and flirts "But I bet she got her beauty from a godness..."

Serena got her hand free, steps away from him and snaps her finger. A thunderbolt hits the boy and electrocutes him for several seconds. One of the two who were on the two headed dragons told "Cool! Can you show me how to do that? I would like to get thunderbolts myself!"

"You'd just mess it up and lit yourself on fire." Scoffed the female twin of the boy,  
"Would not!" he spat,  
"Would too!" the two instantly started fighting. Kiro blinked, as he watched them,  
"I'm not sure if letting those two use magic would be a good idea." he thought to himself

"Once I wished to destroy worlds through the goofiness of others I teach them how to do that" told Serena and Hiccup told "I better hope this day will never come!"

Kiro gasped at Serena, "Me too...YOU WANNA DESTROY THE WORLD?! THROUGH GOOFINESS OF ALL THINGS?!" he screamed spastically

She looks to him and tilts her head "I thought I just made a joke..."

"You two don't appear to know each other well" told Hiccup and Serena told "We just run into each other"

"Well that explains it" told the second girl "But destroying the world... do you think the two could do that with this little trick of yours? I admit... to keep Snotloud at distance it is very good"

Kiro nodded "Yeah she didn't even call the spell's name really cool."

Now Hiccup and the girl, whose name is Astrid are looking in confusion

"Oh sorry it's not Odin's Might as you call. It's actually magic." Kiro explained

"Nobody, even those with magic can cause thunderbolts to hit anything. Only Odin does" told an obese one.

"Well Fishlegs... then explain us how she does" countered Hiccup

"Umm well there's mana and we channel it and focus it into a certain element one we're picturing in our minds." Kiro replied repeating everything Amei told him.

"I don't think it is wise to explain that further in front of the twins" told Hiccup "While it is interesting to listen on the theory"

"We would prefer to know why you are here! After we find you AFTER we met these weird dragons" told Astrid

"Black with yellow eyes and if you destroy them they disappear in black mist, not to mention they keep showing up out of nowhere?" asks Serena and Astrid told "That's right! What do you know about them? Or are you the reason behind them?"

"No we're not. Heartless are in essence Darkness made real. They're born from the Darkness in hearts and can take on different shapes. According to a friend of a friend of mine, Ienzo, there are Emblem Heartless that can take on a lot of shapes and Pure Blood Heartless that look more like Shadow monsters with eyes" Kiro explained

"Well that explains why we weren't able to tame these dragons" told Hiccup "And I guess taking them out is the only solution, no matter how much we hate it"

"Only hate it!" told Snotloud "I love the thought of beating these things into oblivion!"

"Do you even know what this word means?" asks Hiccup and the other answered "Of course! It means... uhm..."

Serena just asks "I guess you are the smartest we could find around here"

"It means destroy... but have these heartless been causing trouble?" Kiro asked

"They rampaged our home" told Hiccup "But never attacked one of the villagers directly."

Serena tilts her head and told "Heartless not attacking people? Somebody must be behind them"

"Yeah like someone's trying to make the Dragons look bad or something like that or they're using the Heartless to look for something in the Village. Hiccup any ideas?" Kiro asked

"Well there are some people who have a problem... one of them is Mildew but he doesn't live by us anymore... and the other being Dagur the Daranged but he would rather want us all death"

Kiro crossed his arms in thought, "Hmm... did Mildew ever do anything to mess with the Dragons?" he asked " 'Cause it sounds like he was kicked out or moved away."

"Well he put every time something happened the blame on the dragons, he did some of these happenings by himself. But he moved out to the outcasts... and since we learned about his treachery... we never heard of him again. But he doesn't seem to be able to pull something like that. While Dagur seems to be capable"

"Hmm and Dagur wants you dead," Serena thought,

"So if you don't think that Mildew could've done it then Dagur would be the culprit but if he just wants you dead then why is he just having the Heartless ransack the village? There's got to be something he wants there first or maybe he's having help." Kiro thought thinking of Pete "Noticed any one anyone strange walking around?"

"Like in form of a talking dragon with cat like features?" asks Snotloud.

All of them are looking at him in wonder and he told "What? I saw a dragon with cat features and odd clothes meeting with Dagur. I dismissed it as a bad dream."

A few seconds passed now he mused "Now that I think of it... I don't remember waking up since then! I must be still dreaming!"

However... he was convinced otherwise as another thunderbolt hit him

Serena smirked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes..." he replied,

"Then you're awake."

"And if Pete's here I've gotta go find him and see what he's planning" Kiro replied

"Odd that he is transformed while we aren't" told Serena while zapping Snotloud again... for her own amusement.

"I don't know what you are talking about but could you please stop zapping Snotloud? While he isn't the smartest one, he still has some value for us"

Serena sighed, "Alright I will."

"And to answer your question Pete's working with a witch named Maleficent she probably turned him into a Dragon so he could talk with Dagur easily." Kiro replied,

"With Dagur not cutting his head off and using his skull as trophy? Bad plan but seems to have worked" told Hiccup "Anyway... since you seem to know a lot I guess we better get back to Berk and plan what to do from there"

"Okay HIccup lead the way!" Kiro stated.

Hiccup went on his dragon like the others and he told "One of you get onboard of Toothless while another can ride by Astrids dragon Stormfly"

Kiro got on the NightFury while Serena climbed aboard Stormfly. He held on as Toothless took off Kiro didn't really like the take off but flying itself was awesome he grinned at the sight however it wasn't long before he saw an island.

Welcome to berk!" told Hiccup "Our home village".

Kiro looked around with a grin there were Dragons everywhere.

Serena on the other hand doesn't look very impressed... like she had encounters with dragons before. As they land in Berk, Hiccup got off from his dragon and suggests "Let's head to the academy. We have more than enough space there to have us and our dragons talking and still save enough for wild dragons or these Heartless"

"I wouldn't bet on that" told Serena "Heartless tends to show up anywhere if you are not looking."

Kiro nodded to confirm that "Either way your academy certainly sounds like the place to talk."

"Then let's go" told Hiccup and they went to the academy. However as they reached it, told Serena "This place looks for me more like a arena than an academy"

"That's because it was formerly the training grounds for..." began fishlegs and whispered over "...slaying dragons."

"If you slayed Dragons before when did you and them get to be friends?" Kiro asked,

"And Why are you whispering?" Serena asked

"The dragons are still sensitive about this." told Fishlegs "And yes... we were clear enemies before Hiccup and Toothless met."

Kiro nodded with a smile "I see it's because of them you guys became friends that is pretty cool." Kiro replied as they entered the arena.

Once they are in there began Hiccup "Now we have to think about how to get to Outcast Island without being spotted and dealing with this... Pete was it?"

Kiro nodded "Yeah and how to get there? Hmm... Serena and I can cast Vanish on everyone between the two of us we can get there unseen!" he stated,

"Won't work" told Serena "Vanish is a forbidden spell in this universe. If we cast it, we can say hello to Hades and ask him for rooms"

Kiro shivered "I didn't know that and I don't think he'll be happy to see me...Hmmm. Okay Serena any ideas?"

"Fog." told Serena "In the early morning hours and sometimes in the night under the right conditions, I am able to create a thick fog."

Kiro nodded, "Awesome we have our cover!" he stated the group prepared for the rest of the day Serena stood up on a high placed cliff, feeling the weather to make sure the conditions were right as Kiro, Hiccup and the others got ready.

Serena returns to them and told "Rain will come soon... if we time it correct we may get wet but have a good cover"

"Great we're almost ready to go here!" Kiro replied,

"How high can the dragons fly?" asks Serena suddenly "Because some of the clouds look like storm clouds."

Kiro saw the storm clouds, "If we fly high enough we can use it as cover but we'll have to brave the storm going down here. However this is probably the best cover we have. I think we should move now."

"The biggest problem is that by strong wings the dragons will have trouble to hold the course" explains Hiccup "And I am not sure if we can just fly over it."

"This is a risk we have to take" told Serena "I can protect us from thunderbolts but not from the wind."

"Alright." Kiro replied "Let's get going."

They went back on the dragons and flew into the skies. And even before they reach the clouds, they start to fight against the strong wind.

Kiro felt the water pelt him wishing they could just land. He held on tight to Toothless as they fought the wind and soon he was soaked and nervous on his Star Rider he would've been knocked out of the air in no time. This truly was a vicious storm

And thunderbolts began to appear everywhere, mostly aimed at Toothless and Hiccup due the metal on the end of his tail and on the leg of Hiccup. However like Serena had told they were protected from these electical events by shields.

"Whew thanks Serena." Hiccup sighed,

"I think we're almost there!" Kiro stated as he seemed to see a mass through the clouds down below

"Time for the fog to raise" told Serena "We should get closer to the ground or else I have to drop our protection to concentrate better on the fog job."

"Okay." Hiccup replied, "Let's drop down."

"250 meters above the sea is high enough for me"

"Alright you heard her two hundred fifty meters above sea level." Hiccup called,

"Uhm... How high is that?" asks Ruffnut

"Just follow the others down!" Kiro called not sure how to describe where that was. The group dived down the needed amount and Serena waved her hands

Once they were deep enough, Serena closes her eyes and mumbles something. It seems this is one of her tricks which require an incarnation.

However they didn't have to wait for results as the fog began to rise from the ground, starting to cover the island.

"Awesome!" Kiro stated looking around as he could barely see anymore. He was tempted to light up and make it easier to see but he knew they didn't want to be spotted.

They land on the island and... the first thing the twins did were calling how awesome it is to be in this fog.

And Snotloud... tried to make a torch only to be shocked by Serena again. "Torch or any kind of light source is forbidden during this trip."

"You know Serena... I think it is a bit too much to shock him every time he does something dumb. It would kill him on the long run" told Hiccup.

"It definitely would and we need all the help we can get and everyone to not be dead." Kiro replied as he watched Snotloud smoke and twitch casting cure

"He is too dumb to listen, so I underline it" told Serena

"Yeah but still..." Kiro muttered as they entered a cave

"I wouldn't go into this cave! It leads straight to the place where they keep their own dragons." told Hiccup "And last time I was there, they had half a dozen men. Of course I don't know how many are still down there since Dagur the Daraged took over."

"Okay so where do we go?" Kiro asked

"To their arena"

"Right let's go!" Serena stated

They avoided some guards but then they run into Heartless.

"Look out! Hikari Raid!" Kiro shouted throwing his Keyblade to kill several before getting it back. He landed a combo on a Viking Heartless before finishing it with a fire spell he jumped followed by jumping away from the axe of another and threw a light ball at it, "Photon Rush!" he shouted zooming around knocking back several Heartless

Hiccup got a shield out and blocks some attacks before a part of the middle jumped out and hits a Heartless straight on the head before Toothless got it with a plasma blast. The other dragons are also fighting the darkness counterparts, using fire.

Serena opted on the other hand to ice spells since they won't be easy to be spot in the fog... as it would matter while having fire breathing dragons fighting alongside you.

"Shine Cannon!" Kiro shouted finishing the last of them off before sighing in relief as they continued on.

However their fighting already caught attention of real Vikings and Hiccup told "Guess we have to make sure they are distracted now."

"How about we send these three?" asks Serena and points to Snotloud and the twins.

"I'll go" Kiro stated as he marched out and whistled "Hello Big Dummies!" he stated before sticking out his tongue and pulling an bottom eyelid down "Can't catch me!" he stated as he lead them out of the cave the others ducking to hide as he went.

"He is brave" told Hiccup "Let's go"

The group made it through to where they heard laughing the group quickly ran towards it and watched from behind some rocks.

"Pete..." told Serena and Hiccup adds "And Dagur"

"Everything's going according to plan Dagur!" Pete stated confidently.

"To plan? TO PLAN? If it were running according to plan, I would already have the NightFury and Berk in ruins! But neither of them are archived yet! So... WHY DID THE HEARTLES NOT ATTACK A SINGLE SOUL OF BERK?" asks Dagur while holding a sword at Pete's throat.

Pete put up his hands in defense, "Easy Dagur these things take time finesse know how!"

"Easy? Time?" he asks "I thought your Heartless were able to take out Berk with ease! This is what you promised!"

Serena watched the two and asks "Is it me or has Dagur a little problem with his mind?"

Hiccup nodded "Pretty much." he replied as they continued watching,

Then suddenly an outcast run in "Dagur! An intruder has been spotted!"

"And this intruder happens to be Hiccup?" asks Dagur with a twitch in his eye

"Ehh... no! We have no idea who it is!" told the outcast and Dagur shouts "THEN BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN PERSONALLY CUT HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Y-Yes!" told the outcast and runs for his life. Dagur sighs and turns to Pete "So... where did we have been left?"

In the meanwhile were the vikings still busy chasing Kiro.

He darted left before landing a powerful flashbomb at them and blinding them. He then jumped from the high rock and landed on their heads stepping on them as he went turning to cast sleep and took off trying to find his way back to the cave. However as he took a moment to catch his breath and look around at his surroundings he felt a blow to the back of his head his world swirled for a moment before going black.

The Vikings chuckles and picks him up, starting to move to bring the prisoner to Dagur, unaware what will come next... one of them hears a hissing on the ear but as he turned he didn't saw anything... the others went through the same until they spot the Terrible Terror. Which go to give the reason of its name.

It zipped around the Vikings and bites them or shoots a flame in uncomfortable places.

The Viking screaming like a girl dropped Kiro and ran off the crimson awoke to see a large pair of eyes over him.

And also he saw that a tongue licks over one of the eyes while the creature which owns these eyes tilts its head.

"Hey little guy." Kiro stated "Thanks for helping me out there." he stated slowly moving his hand forward however the little dragon bites the same.

"OUCH!" Kiro cried, looking at it, "Maybe I should just leave it alone." he thought.

He sniffed around Kiro, and it seems it haven't eaten anything for quite some time.

"Maybe he's hungry." Kiro thought pulling out a sanwhich, "Hey little guy you want this? It's chicken."

The dragon sniffed on it and snapped after the sandwich, eating it down quickly.

"You were really hungry weren't you? That might explain the bite on my hand." Kiro replied casting cure on it.

Then the dragon curls around on his stomach and "purrs" while closing the eyes.

Kiro smiled and couldn't help but pet it again this time he was able to do it.

It "purrs" more and climbs on the shoulder.

It began to nuzzle Kiro who laughed "Awww you're kind of cute but I'd better find my friends." he stated picking the Dragon up and putting him down "I don't want you to get hurt."

However it just flew back on the shoulder

"You can't come with me." Kiro stated putting him down but it persisted he sighed, "Oh well." he stated rushing down the cave.

The dragon holds on his shoulder while he rushes.

In the meanwhile...

Serena looked at Hiccup and asks "Why should I not kill these twins again?"

They were surrounded by a lot of Heartless and Vikings due the fact that the twins thought it was a cool idea to ring a bell they found hanging around.

Dagur points a sword at the dragon riders and asks "Well well well... who we have here... Hiccup and his friends! And they have even a friend with them"

Pete blanched when he saw Serena "GAHHH I know you. You're the twerp who is always blasting me with light spells. She even turned me into a Frog once!"

"The frog was a witch I was allied with at that time" told Serena "I cannot transform people... but for the blasting one..."

She snapped her fingers and shocked Pete with it "I admit I do it a lot"

"Interesting!" smirks Dagur "How about you destroy Berk for me and I might let you live?

"Not gonna happen!" Serena growled,

"Leave them alone!" Kiro called rushing in Keyblade drawn

"Who is that?" asks Dagur "And what does he hold? A giant key?"

"Loks like that!" told one of the Vikings "But what good is an giant key?"

Serena turns to Pete "Here I thought you break every rule and warn them about keyblades."

"What is he talking about?" Kiro asked

Serena told "Pete didn't tell Dagur about Keyblades."

"I see. Why keep that a secret from Dagur if your working with him? You've never done that before." Kiro stated,

"Never thought one of you would show up!" told Pete but tilts his head "But... who are you?"

"My name is Kiro! I'm from Destiny Islands! And I've heard of you Pete!" he stated pointing his Keyblade at him

Pete looks confused and Dagur lost patience "What are you all waiting for? Destroy them all!"

"Sorry not today!" Kiro stated as he clashed with several Vikings.

The dragons are attacking as well and their riders fought... well like they were able to while Serena covers them with spells.

Dagur has a battle axe in his hands and attacks Hiccup and Toothless while Pete attacks Serena seeing her as a bigger threat than the for him unknown Kiro.

Kiro Blasted several Vikings back with a Shine Cannon before racing towards Dagur.

Dagur turns to him and attacks him with the axe while two other vikings turn at Hiccup and Serena blasts her oppnents before shooting thunderbolts at several Heartless.

Kiro cuts through several before landing a Hikari Raid on Dagur who swung his axe but Kiro was quick to roll away.

"Hold still so I can have your head as Trophy!" shouts Dagur.

Kiro blocked the axe warping away before delivering a Shine Blizzard to his back "I like my head were it is thank you very much!"

He growled and swings his ax in a mad matter, not caring if he hits his own people or Heartless as long he got Kiro.

Serena tilts her head and asks an half frozen Pete "Why did you try to ally with him again?"

"Don't ask" Pete muttered.

"Reflexza!" Kiro shouted, stopping the axe mid swing before teleporting out from under it.

"Where are you? I want to split your skull and use them as new shoulder decoration!" told Dagur, only to get a fire ball on the helmet of Kiro's new draconc friend and Serena suggests "Time to end this nonesense I suggest."

"Yeah! Serena!" Krio called, "Let's do this!"

Serena stood on top of a platform while Kiro hung from the bottom upside down slashing through foes while Serena blasted spells she called for a polarity change it suddenly changed into a ball that sucked enemies inside while Kiro and Serena orbited around slashing enemies,

"Polarity Change!" they both called the two jumped off the ball while it sucked in stronger enemies. Serena then sent an energy ball into Kiro's Keyblade making the blade glow and grow massive in size.

"CUT IT LOOSE SEE YA!" Kiro shouted slashing through the Magnet Ball causing a large destructive explosion

The Heartless were gone while the Vikings and Pete were groaning in pain. Serena snapped her fingers and waved at Dagur. From small portals appear chains wrapping around Dagur the Deranged and holds him in mid air while a keyhole appears on his chest.

Turning to Kiro she told "I am placing a seal on him to strip him the control over Heartless forever... but I need a Keyblade to finish it but I don't have access to one."

Kiro looked a little nervous he had never used the Keyblade on anyone before but hesitantly he nodded, and held out his Keyblade and the light shone on it and struck Dagur.

Dagur cries as he was in pain and passes out while his body flashed in light. His body falls on the ground and Serena told "Heartless won't listen to this guy anymore..."

Then she looks around and sighs "And Pete got away again."

"Well... at least we got this situation over" told Hiccup "Better we go before anybody comes back to their senses."

"I hear that!" Kiro replied as they all left the cave.

Then they flew back to Berk and Hiccup asks "Just wondering Kiro... where did you get this Terrible Terror?"

So that's what he's called. I don't remember much I think a Viking knocked me out but when I woke up he was there he must've helped me out. He seemed hungry so I gave him a sandwich I had" Kiro replied,

"Then congratulations for taming your first dragon" told Hiccup "How do you decide to name..."

Hiccup paused and studied the features of the Terrible Terror for a moment "Her?"

"Her?" Kiro asked looking at the small Dragon, "Hmm how about...Blazera"

"Sounds good to me" told Hiccup while Snotlout shouts "Blazera? What a lame name! Take name like i would! And I named my dragon Hookfang!"

"I think it is a good name" countered Fishlegs while looking to his dragon "Don't you agree Meatlug my girl?"

"I think Blazera would fit more to a Montrous Nightmare" told Astrid however Serena shrugs "I think the name fits given it is the first time for him naming a dragon... after all he isn't aware of your rules of naming."

Then all of them turned to the twin, knowing they would definitely put something in, even it is nonsense.

But the two were just hitting their heads togehter and Serena told "Once we have solid ground under our feet, we are leaving."

"Yeah I guess it is time to be moving on." Kiro sighed as he scratched the back of his head he wished he could've seen more of Berk.

They land on and Hiccup told "I hope you guys show up some time so we can show you around the place."

"Thank you for the offer" told Serena and took a Star Shard out and Kiro told "Whoa! A Star Shard!"

She raises the star shard it and holds her hand out "Take my hand."

"Uhhh okay." Kiro replied taking it being engulfed in a bright light and they disappear from this world.

* * *

**Disclimer:  
**

**I only own Serena! Kiro belongs to KHLegacy**


	2. Wrapup

When they landed Kiro was a bit dizzy "Uhhgg what I don't get is why Pete didn't recognize me. I've beat his butt like twenty times already."

"Perhaps because you are not in your universe?" asks Serena with a smirk while Blazera was looking around the new place in curiosity.

Kiro blinked before screaming. Blazera jumping off him, "HOW DID IT GET HERE! This is bad this is very, very bad!" Kiro cried out.

The Terrible Terror flew up to a tree and Serena answered "She was on your shoulder the entire time."

"Aww man I didn't notice. I've gotta go take her back!" Kiro stated.

"Pets are allowed to keep" told Serena "At least of common species."

Kiro looked at Blazera who jumped back on his shoulder and nuzzled him "Well I guess I can talk to my parents."

"They eat fish" told Serena "But dislike eels... and Master Yen Sid is waiting."

Kiro smiled "Maybe I can keep plenty of fish swimming around on Destiny Islands" he stated scratching Blazera's chin.

The little dragon murrs at the scratching and Kiro asks "Wait… other dimension?"

Serena nods "Indeed! I was sent because Master Yen Sid noticed a disturbance in time and space which kind of told us something or somebody is coming."

"So you were looking for me?" asks Kiro and Serena nods "Yeah! But now we have to move. Master Yen Sid is like I told waiting"

With that the two headed into the Tower and climbed to the top were Master Yen Sid was already waiting and greets them.

"Um Master Yen Sid... sir, listen, I kind of... sort of... don't belong in this dimension. How do I get back?" Kiro inquired.

"So... Serena already told you?" asks Yen Sid.

Kiro nodded "Yeah she did. I'm not sure how I got here though."

What is the last thing you remember... Kiro?"

"I remember that we were attacked on our way to another world. I tried to fight off the Heartless outside the ship. I can't remember much after that." Kiro replied "And how do you know me?"

"Everything in time… here is a way to bring you back but it takes time to prepare." told Yen Sid "In the meanwhile I have a request to you."

"Okay what is it?" Kiro asked

"I want you to travel back in time and do a list of tasks... one is joining a tournament and follow a man named Kuran Yuma."

Kiro nodded "Okay tell me what I need to know about him and I'll do it."

Yen Sid shows Kiro an image of Kuran and told him "I send you to a time where he joins a tournament in Olympic Coliseum. I want you to join as well and keep company with him until he goes back to Radiant Garden. He has... troubled times and could need a guiding light. In fact your actions there are written in our time. This task is to direct a few events to their right paths... however for this your dragon needs to stay here."

"Okay. She's gonna need lots of fish." Kiro stated putting Blazera down nearby, "I'm ready!"

Yen Sid nods and holds a letter up "Please give this to my past self once you are back in time."

"Alright. I will" Kiro replied taking it and placing it securely in his inner coat pocket.

Then the mage waves his hand and a door to the past appears

Kiro took a breath "I'll be back Blazera" he called as he and Serena entered the door.

On the other side looked the Yen Sid of the past at them and stroke his beard "I admit it is the first time for me to receive guests from a different time. Since doors to the future were never been opened before, I assume you moved from a time where this conversation is part of the past."

"That's right." told Serena and bows in respect "And forgive me that I won't state my name... but I am told to never reveal my identity in the past... the one with me however might be an exception."

Kiro blinked "What do you mean?"

"Simple!" told Serena "I am not born yet so my parents shouldn't get aware of my existence in the future yet."

"Alright…" told Kiro and pulled out the letter and gave it to Yen Sid.

He took it and reads it's content "I see..."

"Okay, off to Olympus Coliseum right?" Kiro stated, "Come on we've got a Tournament to participate in!" he stated pumped.

"I cannot come with you" told Serena "Or else a paradox happens which might end this universe."

"Oh okay." Kiro replied, "That's fine if this Universe is anything like mine I can find Olympus Coliseum easily!"

With that he was off.

And after a few battles, a trip from Olympic Coliseum to Kurans homeworld further to Traverse Town, Randiant Garden and an unknown world later returns Kiro to the Tower and found Serena and Yen Sid playing a game of magic chess.

He watched for a minute as the two played. Serena grinned as she made a move however Yen Sid countered it and completely curb-stomped her with a finishing move, "Check mate."

"Which makes our count to 12 to 11" told Serena and notices Kiro "Already back? I thought you were taking longer."

"Nope get got it done efficiently which is how I roll." Kiro replied jabbing his thumb in his chest.

"Right!" Kiro stated as the door appeared. Walking through it it wasn't long before he found himself back in the future.

"Welcome back... Kiro and Serena" told Yen Sid and Serena bows "Mission accomplished Master Yen Sid."

"I assumed so much." told Yen Sid "And I am currently working on getting Kiro back to his dimension but I need more time than I thought. To make sure he isn't on an Oddysey of dimensions, I have to pinpoint the location very detailed... it might take some days."

"This doesn't hurt I guess." told Serena "I am invited over to a friend so a stop over there won't hurt."

"Can I come?" Kiro asked not wanting to just wait around the tower.

"I am asking you to come" told Serena while Blazera climbs on Kiros shoulder.

"Awesome! Sorry... I am just worried about messing something up here by being here. Anyway let's go!" Kiro replied.

They move to Radiant Garden they were greeted by Wilbur Robinsons "Hello Serena! Good to see you! I got a terrible problem!"

Then he notices Kiro "Who are you?"

"What don't you- oh right- my name is Kiro."

"Kiro? Have you been born on a crossroad for this name?" asks Wilbur. Serena groans "Knowing here is only one thing that causes you to make that bad jokes... what have you done again?"

Wilbur gulps loudly by Serena's statement.

"Just because my name means 'crossroads' doesn't mean I was born at one." Kiro stated he then thought to himself "I think I might know what Wilbur has done."

"Well... theoreticaly speaking I forgot the close the door of the garage which would result resulted in the security system not isn't working correctly... uhm..." went Wilbur on and Serena just outright guessed "one or both of the time machines were stolen."

Wilbur looks at Serena and asks "How do you know?"

"Please Wilbur... I know that our fathers had extensive discussion about the time machine project" told Serena.

Kiro nodded, "We've gotta find who took that Time Machine and fast!"

"Well... I have a lead!" told Wilbur "It was a guy wearing a bowler hat! But why did he stole it?"

"Obliviously doing something to mess up time... but which time?" asks wondered Serena.

"Hmmm I'm thinking the past if you change the past you change the future!" Kiro stated.

"Still doesn't tell us in which time he traveled back" told Serena "Wait! I think I have a date for you!"

"Really?" asks Wilbur.

"When?!" Kiro Asked.

"First invention?" asks Serena and Wilbur asks "You don't tell me..."

"Yes I do!" told Serena and Wilbur dissapears into the garage and took of with the time machine prototype.

After traveling to the past told Serena "I think we should bring Blazera to a Moogle Vet."

"Moogle Vet?" Kiro asked, "Specializing in magic creatures. I assume I didn't know Moogles did stuff like that."

"They opened this branch up recently as more and more creatures of other worlds are kept as pets... I mean this family has a T-Rex as dancing pet" explains Serena.

"Whoa cool!" Kiro stated.

Serena and Kiro brought Blazera to the vet and went back for the garage since the vet moogle told that it takes would take a few hours to check over the dragon.

Back in the garage where Carl already awaits him... in panic because of the thievery, also more panicked as later Wilbur came back... with guests from the past! Once they left the garage Serena takes the advance to ask "Did you mess with something like that in your universe?"

"No and I try not to" told Kiro.

Serena nods "Well... I think it is soon time to get your dragon back..."

They got Blazera back and aside of the time travel mishap in the Robinson household, it was a quite week and Yen Sid called them to get Kiro back to his universe.

Kiro after saying good bye to his new friends headed towards the Tower.

Yen Sid, Serena and Kiro are standing in the master's room and Yen Sid asks to Kiro "Are you ready to return home?"

Blazera are on Kiro's shoulder and looks at him.

"Blazera I'm not sure I can take you with me..." Kiro replied sadly.

"Why not?" asks Serena "She is your dragon after all."

Kiro grinned "Whew for a second there I'd thought I'd have to leave her behind since she's from this dimension and all."

"We have a few things from different dimension here and don't have trouble except it is something dangerous." told Serena and Yen Sid nods "Indeed. You can keep this little dragon, if you take responsibility for it."

"Right" Kiro stated, as he scratched Blazera on the chin.

She purrs like a cat and Yen Sid asks "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kiro replied

Yen Sid nods "Good bye Kiro! Have a safe travel"

With that he casts a spell which sends Kiro home to his dimension.


End file.
